Because of a Contract
by Silvanatri
Summary: The sealing left unforeseen consequences for Naruto, one no one could comprehend possible; a complete affinity for the Yin-Yang Release. No Slash


Chapter 1 Yin-Yang?

Three days has passed since the unexpected appearance of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Three hellish days since the near destruction of Konoha from the beast and it's attack, the Bijūdama(Tailed Beast Bomb) that left a long and wide trench through the middle of the village.

Thankfully, under the reinstated leadership of the Sandaime Hokage, the village was protected and under construction by the exhausted but determined Shinobi of the leaf.

Currently the Sandaime was in his office in the administration's building that thankfully survived the attack.

"-testing our defenses as we recover from the attack three days ago. Yumi, your squad will rendezvous with ANBU squad Beta on the North-Eastern border. You have your orders, move out" the Sandaime ordered.

With a unison "Hai", the team of Shinobi left the room. The newly reinstated Sandaime gave a long sigh as he leaned back into his seat before taking a puff on his pipe.

"How long are you going to stay seated out there, Jiraiya?" the Sandaime asked, glancing towards the window in his office.

"Heh, guess I still can't stay under your radar," Joked Jiraiya, though his tone was flat. A second later he was standing in front of the Hokage with an unusual serious look on his face.

The Sandaime gave the man a long scrutiny as his student just stared ahead.

"You made good time," The older man commented after a few moments pause.

Jiraiya said nothing, his face blank, though Hiruzen Sarutobi could easily read his former student's thoughts.

The Sandaime sighed, "Jiraiya, it wasn't your fault."

"No, but I should have been here," The Toad Sannin said angrily as he clenched his fists.

The Sandaime shook his head, "You couldn't of known, besides, Kushina wasn't due for another two weeks, you shouldn't blame yourself because you weren't here, you work is important that is vital for the security of the village."

Jiraiya just chocked back a sob as he wiped his watering eyes. "Minato, he… he was like a son to me, it was too early for him, he had his whole life in front of him; a wife and a kid on the way, just… it was just too soon."

The Sandaime nodded sadly. "Yes, but it is the unfortunate truth of the lifestyle of a Shinobi, to many die before their time, all we can do is just try to honor them."

"What happened," Jiraiya asked, "I thought we were prepared for Kushina's birth months in advance, so how did the Kyuubi escape the seal? Mito gave birth successfully when she was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, so what happened to Kushina while she was giving birth?"

The elderly man gave a small shake of his head as he took a puff of his pipe. "I am unsure of the exact nature of events that occurred, but what the investigation shows was that one or more people infiltrated the barrier somehow and killed not only the ANBU on guard but also killed Kushina's Midwife, my wife, Biwako."

Jiraiya eyes widened in surprise, "Sensei, I didn't know, I'm sorry."

The elder man just nodded sadly. Losing so many loved ones in one day was hard on him, not to mention having to show a brave face for the populace of the village as the leader once again has not been easy with little time to even be able to properly grieve.

"Would you like to see your godson?" He asked his student suddenly. Jiraiya face registered shock once again.

"He survived?" Jiraiya whispered in shock as a smile bloomed on his slightly wrinkled face.

"He did, I couldn't risk putting it in the letter I sent to you since it could have been intercepted. As you know, the knowledge of Minato and Kushina having a child was kept a close guarded secret to only a select few, but with the death of his parents, everyone who knew will assume he died in the Kyuubi attack also."

Jiraiya face slowly slackened as he processed everything until he was frowning.

"I was wondering who was the new Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi was since it was necessary tradition for a Uzumaki to house it, but I guess with Naruto's existence and the destruction of Uzushiogakure and its remaining members scattered, I guess it is safe to assume Naruto is the new Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi," Jiraiya needlessly stated with a frown.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, I saw Minato give up his life to seal the Kyuubi into his son, but enough of this melancholy discussions, such news of new life should be cherished with a high spirits, let's go and introduce you to your godson." He said lightly, trying to change the moody atmosphere.

The elderly Hokage stood up before walking out the door, followed by his former student.

Ten minutes later, the overpopulated hospital of Konoha was greeted with the sight of the two legendary Shinobi as they walked the halls towards the private sector that only housed high security or important dignitaries and was only allowed access by people with high enough clearance.

Jiraiya frowned as they passed three different checkpoints and proceeded to the furthest part of the private sector of the hospital.

"A lot of security for a child, even if he is Minato's," Jiraiya commented lightly, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at the Hokage who was walking beside him.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the older man who didn't say anything as they came to a stop outside a door.

"Jiraiya," The Hokage finally said in a tone that gave the toad Sannin a bad feeling, "I made a mistake regarding your godson."

"A mistake," Jiraiya asked hesitantly as the Hokage continued to gaze at the door, making no move to open it.

After a good ten second pause, the Sandaime finally elaborated. "I was an emotional wreck after I found out about the death of my wife and seeing what Minato did and I let slip to a few Jounin information I should of kept quiet about, information that has unfortunately left Naruto in a dangerous position."

Even though the older man didn't come out and say it, Jiraiya was smart enough to connect the dots within a few moments. "You let slip that my godson housed the Kyuubi didn't you?" Jiraiya asked needlessly with a scowl.

The Sandaime nodded blankly, "I did, it was unintentional and it wasn't for several hours later that I realized what I did but it was too late, no doubt half the village already knows."

"You fucked up big time old timer," Jiraiya said angrily, though there wasn't much heat in his tone. If he wasn't so mentally, not to mention emotionally exhausted, he probably would have said a lot more but the damage was done and getting upset over something they have no control over was pointless.

He sighed heavily, "You know as well as I do that Jinchuriki are not treated fairly when knowledge of what they are is publicly known, after all, the art of Sealing a Biju into a human is still a new practice that has only been around less than a century, even though there are rumors that the Sage of the Six Paths was one himself.

I hope you at least managed to restrain yourself from blurting out that Naruto is Minato's son." He ended sarcastically.

The Hokage sent the toad Sannin a mild glare at the disrespectful tone before sighing.

"I did not let that fact slip out and you are right about the unfair treatment Jinchuriki tend to receive. I actually have planned to make a law about speaking of the Kyuubi in hope of the newer generation seeing Naruto as a human being. I also plan on giving Naruto his mother's last name to protect him from his father's enemies until he is ready to handle the burden."

Jiraiya nodded slowly, "Yes, that might be a good idea, it certainly can't hurt more than it will help him, anyways, let see Minato's child."

The door creaked softly as Jiraiya turned the nob and pushed it open.

It was a rather sparse Hospital room that only had another door to a bathroom and some medical equipment against a wall with a single baby crib in the center of the room.

"Is he healthy?" Questioned Jiraiya while walking up to the crib.

"As far as I can tell, I have my own personal doctors checking up on him every hour to take care of him and they say he is actually as healthy as any baby can be." Said the Sandaime while watching Jiraiya trace a finger on a whisker mark on the baby's face.

"How is the seal?"

The Sandaime shrugged. "As you know, Sealing isn't really my forte, even though I know more than most, you along with Minato and Kushina are leagues above me in the art. I checked it a couple of times and as far as I can see it seems stable but you might as well check for yourself."

Jiraiya nodded as he tugged the baby blanket off the baby softly, revealing the Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style).

"Hmm, it's visible," The Sannin muttered to himself, "Though from what I know of the Hakke no Fūin Shiki, it should be invisible unless Chakra is channeled by the host but I guess since he is still a new born his chakra pathways are still stabilizing so it should fade as he grows a bit more."

The Sandaime watched amusedly as his former student muttered to himself as he studied the sleeping Jinchurki's seal but his eyes widened in alarm when Jiraiya suddenly exclaimed loudly "What the hell!"

"What is it Jiraiya, is there something wrong with the seal," The older man asked worriedly as he ran to the crib.

"More like there something there that isn't supposed to be there," Replied Jiraiya as he pointed to the very center of the seal, right in the center of the swirl part of the seal.

The Hokage looked on in confusion at the symbol in the center of the seal, "I don't understand I am sure that it wasn't there yesterday when I last checked the seal," He told his student.

Both of the men stared at the small but easily recognizable symbol, a symbol that nearly everyone in the world elemental nations have either heard or seen before, a Yin-Yang symbol.

A yin-yang symbol is a circle with a swirled line through the middle with one side black with a white dot and the other side white with a black dot, a symbol that represents harmony and balance.

"Ying-Yang," Jiraiya whispered in confusion as he studied the seal. Hiruzen Sarutobi glanced from the sleeping baby (which was surprising since all the noise they have caused) to the toad sage.

"Does the symbol affect the seal in anyway?" Asked the older man.

Jiraiya studied the seal for a few more moments before shaking his head slowly. "No, as far as I can see, it's more of a tattoo than anything else, but I can't think of a reason why-"Jiraiya trailed off as he stared at the symbol in shock.

"Oh my god," Jiraiya said in amazement.

Hiruzen looked at his former student in annoyance. "What is it Jiraiya, what do you think it is?"

Jiraiya took a step back from the crib and turned to face the other man. "Honestly it is more of a theory than anything," He stated, but shook his head as if to clear his it. "Listen, what I am going to say is purely an educated _guess _but…I _think_ he somehow absorbed or gained something from the Shinigami when Minato summoned it with the _Shiki Fūjin_ to seal the Kyuubi."

The Sandaime eyes widened, "You_ think_ he absorbed something from the Shinigami…the Shinigami of all things," He question in a hiss, "What gives you even an inkling of a thought as to something like that happened or is even possible."

Jiraiya was silent for a few moments ad he collected his thoughts on his theory.

"Well," He finally answered, "As you know, Konoha got the _Shiki Fūjin(_Dead Demon Consuming Seal) Jutsu as part of the peace treaty from Uzushiogakure many years ago, but who's to say we know all there is to know about it? It summons the Shinigami of all things, it has to be one of the most complicated Jutsu to ever be created, and from what we were told from Mito when she gave it to us, it was only ever used once and both user and the one the user used it on died, so there couldn't be much information on it. So other than the fact that it is capable of summoning the Shinigami at the cost of the users and the recipient's soul, not much else is known about it.

Hell, Minato is a one of a kind genius since he was able to modify _Shiki Fūjin_ that _should _of banished the Kyuubi's soul into the Shinigami's stomach, but instead, used it in conjunction with the _Hakke no Fūin Shiki _to seal it into Naruto. "

The Sandaime nodded, having come to the same conclusions himself, but he frowned at the Sannin. "You still have not explained why you think Naruto absorbed whatever he absorbed, from the Shinigami."

Jiraiya nodded. "From what I can conclude after studying the seal, Minato seemed unable to seal the Kyuubi's entire power into Naruto for some reason, or maybe it was intentional, I don't know, but from what I can tell, Minato only seemed to Seal the Yang part of the Kyuubi's Chakra into Naruto while the Yin half was probably sealed into the stomach of the Shinigami. As you know, according to the Yin-Yang philosophies, Yin represents the spiritual half of Chakra, while Yang represents the physical half; so by sealing the Yang half of the Kyuubi inside Naruto, it seemed to create an imbalance in the seal.

A part of the function of the Hakke no Fūin Shiki, is to filter a small but constant portion of the Kyuubi's chakra into the host to allow the host to get use to the Biju's chakra to better handle it if they want to use the Biju's chakra in the future. But since the Kyuubi only has the Yang part of its chakra, even though it's filtered by the seal before it goes into Naruto, it is still the Yang half, which can cause side effects in Naruto." Here, Jiraiya paused.

"What kind of side effects should it cause?" the Sandaime asked immediately, worried about the health of the newborn.

Jiraiya hummed in thought, "Well, Yang for the most part is physical, so I would probably say it would cause the boy to have a more than the average amount of energy, most likely he would have an exceedingly abundant amount of energy and stamina, maybe even be a bit more physically stronger and faster than an average person or even a Jinchuriki.

While that may seem like a good thing for a Shinobi, there are also negatives. Most likely, he would have even worst Chakra control than the average person. Someone with large Chakra reserves usually has a bit more difficulty than the average Shinobi in training their chakra control, but the positive of having more chakra, more than makes up for that. But for Naruto, his ratio of spiritual and physical energy would be out of whack and uneven, creating even more chakra control problems. Hell, it even might affect his mental growth, since such an overabundance of physical Chakra could create a pressure of sort on his spiritual chakra growth that comes from knowledge and experience along with mental maturity."

Jiraiya looked over at the baby blonde in thought as the Sandaime had a near comical look of worry and exasperation on his face at how at ease Jiraiya was after his explanation.

"Would you please tell me why you don't look worried at all," The Sandaime asked exasperated, "And you still haven't explained why you think he absorbed whatever he absorbed from the Shinigami!"

Jiraiya gave a low chuckle as he glanced back at the older man. "I am not worried because somehow, I think the brat gained from the Shinigami a Yin-Yang release affinity." He finished brightly with his arms wide open.

The Sandaime just stared at the Sannin blankly. "A Yin-Yang Release affinity? You have lost your marbles," the elder man stated with a shake of his head.

Jiraiya snorted, "Not before you will," He joked.

The Sandaime frowned, "I hope you realize the severity of what you are suggesting, a Yin-Yang Release affinity should not even possible, why would you even think such a thing?" The Sandaime questioned seriously.

Jiraiya pointed at the sleeping baby. "As I told you, the chakra being filtered into the brat should be purely the physical portion of the Kyuubi's chakra, but somehow, half of the filtered physical chakra is being altered into spiritual, and I can tell you that the seal is not doing that. If it was physical only being given to the kid, he would not be sleeping as soundly as he is now, if anything he should be awake twice the amount of time a normal baby should be, which as you know, sleeping for babies is necessary for the mental growth of a child.

What I think happened during the sealing of the Kyuubi is the Shinigami gave the kid the Yin-Yang Release affinity as part of his deal of the contract."

It didn't take the Hokage but a few moments to understand what Jiraiya was trying to say.

"I see, summoning the Shinigami doesn't actually cost the Jutsu user their soul, but the act of giving up the users soul to seal the enemy's soul is sort of like a give and take sort of contract, but since Minato gave up his entire soul to seal only just a portion of the Kyuubi's chakra, it would make it an unfair trade," the Sandaime pieced together slowly.

Jiraiya nodded and pick the explanation back up. "Yes, and most likely the Shinigami knew this and also knew about the imbalance in the filter of the seal and gave Naruto the Yin-Yang release affinity as compensation, which as you know, Yin and Yang represents harmony and balance in everything, so Naruto's body by itself, converts the physical Chakra from the filter into even amounts of spiritual and physical, which means the boy shouldn't have any side effects from the sealing other than the Yin-Yang Release affinity."

Boy men paused in their discussion as the contemplated over everything they discussed.

"I hope you realize that this theory is still purely conjecture, just the thought of someone having an affinity to Yin-Yang type of Jutsu's just makes me want to shudder in terror at what they will be capable of," The Hokage said.

Jiraiya gave the older man an incredulous look. "Are you serious old man, just think of the possibilities that are available to him. Nearly all bloodline Limits are unique DNA structures in the body that allows the use of specific Jutsu's and body enhancements from the Yin and or Yang release. Byakugan and Sharingan from Yin and body type Bloodline limits from Yang like the Uzumaki or Inuzuka. His Jutsu repertoire can virtually be unlimited," Jiraiya said in excitement.

The Sandaime shook his head. "While it is true that Bloodline Limits and their Jutsu's are used through the use of yin and or Yang release, You have to understand that _most _will require specific DNA Structures that automatically allow the body to use them. Even _If_ Naruto does have an affinity for the Ying-Yang Release, Bloodlines like the Sharingan and the Byakugan don't have Jutsu's that are specifically their own that require hand seals. But theoretically, he should be capable of using the Yamanaka and Nara type of Jutsu's." he explained.

Jiraiya just shrugged. "While that's true, you also have to remember that the Sage of Six Paths was someone that was supposed to have no bloodline, but was capable of using the Yin-Yang release easier than most and that was why he was considered the most powerful Shinobi of all time, not just because he was the creator of modern day Ninjutsu. It is said that he was able to, through the use of Yin-Yang Release Jutsu's, change the cells in his body to create the DNA structures that allowed for a more durable and stronger body with stronger elemental affinities, and altar his eyes into the fabled Rinnegan that allowed easier access to abilities and Jutsu's that others never had before. Hell, the story said that it took him years to create a single Jutsu with the Yin-Yang Release. It wasn't until his fifties that he was able to change his eyes because of how difficult they were to change, even though he had a minor affinity to the Yin-Yang Release. Of course he was only able to become as famous as he was because he altered his body that allowed him to live well passed his hundreds which allowed him time to accomplish what the stories said he did," Jiraiya explained.

The Hokage's mouth was open in shock at everything he heard. "Where did you learn all of this? I have searched countless history books on the subject of the Sage of Six Paths but I only knew a small portion of what you just told me."

Jiraiya smiled amusedly. "You ever ask your summons? The elder toads have been around a LONG time and have accumulated a lot of knowledge over the years. I asked one of them on the subject and I was surprised at all I found as heard as much as you were. And while we are on the subject of bloodlines and the Sage of Sixth Paths, I found out that all Bloodline Limits have either been created through the use of the Yin-Yang Release and passed down thought heirs, or mutations from Bloodline Limits.

Anyways, while this has been interesting discussion, I think it is time for me to go now."

The Sandaime looked at Jiraiya in surprise at the abrupt goodbye. "You are leaving already? The funeral for all who have fallen is in two more days and what about your godson? Are you going to take him with you?"

Jiraiya shook his head as he glanced at the sleeping newborn. "I would like to, but my work can get dangerous and I don't even know how to raise a baby anyways. If he was a few years older I might be able to, but even then I can't bring him everywhere I go, it would probably be for the best if he stayed here. And I kind of left my post early to get here today so I need to leave as soon as I can."

"You know as well as I do that things will not be easy for him if he stays here," The Sandaime explained, trying to change the other man's mind. "With my reinstatement as Hokage, I won't have time to raise him and the only other alternative is the orphanage, do you truly want to leave him in to live such a harsh and lonely lifestyle?"

Jiraiya grunted in annoyance. Honestly he would like nothing more than to raise his godson, but his job as a spy and information gatherer for Konoha sometimes requires months in hostile areas with many enemy Shinobi and lugging a baby around would not be ideal.

"I have an idea," The Sandaime continued after not receiving a response, "Five years from now, you can come and take him with you. I can take care of him for the next year with my personal nurses but after that, I will have to send him to the orphanage. A five year old should be much easier to handle than a newborn baby."

Jiraiya gave a long sigh. "It is a good idea, but what am I supposed to do with him when I am infiltrating a village? I can't bring a kid with me; I will be caught within an hour."

"How about Tsunade?" Commented the older man. "I know you keep tabs on her while she moves around, you can simply track her down ahead of time when you know you will have to infiltrate a village and let her watch him while you are away."

Jiraiya snorted in amusement. "You want Tsunade to watch the kid? What, do you want him to develop drinking and gambling habits?"

"And your habits are any better?" The Hokage asked in amusement.

Jiraiya shrugged, "Between the two of us raising him, I don't think it will be the Shinobi aspects of his life that people will be wary about, but alright, I will give it a try."

The Sandaime just gave a sigh of relief. Spending five years in the village will no doubt affect the child while he is in his development years, but at least it won't be for his entire childhood. While Hiruzen has complete loyalty and faith in his village, even he knows that not everyone in it is saints.

"Very well then, until our next debriefing."

End

A/N: I got to admit, I wrote this whole thing in one go, so I probably overlooked the flow of my writing quite a bit, not to mention this whole chapter was practically nothing but information dump after information dump, but honestly it all needed to be said and Jiraiya and the Sandaime's conversations just seemed to flow so much that I couldn't stop.

As most of you know, there is still much not known about the Naruto verse , so I had to make up a lot of information for everything to make sense, but I think I did an alright job.

Also as you can see from what Jiraiya said about the seal filtering the Kyuubi's chakra, I couldn't believe how lucky I was that Minato actually did seal the Yin part of the Kyuubi's chakra into the Shinigami, it fit perfectly in my story for the Yin-Yang Release affinity/bloodline that I wanted Naruto to have. It even kind of explains Naruto's personality in canon and gives another reason why it would be more believable why mine is different in this story. More information of the Yin-Yang release will come in the next few chapters even though it is going to be a pain to explain WHAT exactly it is since the manga/anime doesn't go much into detail.

Also to let you guys know, i understand that major bashing and the whole mob chasing Naruto around with pitchforks thing is very cliche and unbelievable/annoying so to let you know; no bashing, or at least very little of it and no mobs. I myself hate how Sasuke seems to have a complete personality change just to suit the authors desire to seem even more of a dick by spouting off how great his clan is and how he deserves everything. He wasn't like that in canon, all he wanted was more power to kill his brother and chances to test his own strength, other than that, he just ignored everything else, so that is how Sasuke will be like in this story.

Well, hit me up with a review if you like it so far or if you have any suggestions, thanks for reading.


End file.
